The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip and a semiconductor device.
JP-A 2000-195900 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a semiconductor device having a circuit board and a semiconductor chip mounted on the circuit board via an anisotropic conductive jointing material. The circuit board has circuit electrodes formed on an upper surface thereof. The semiconductor chip has function bumps formed on a lower surface thereof. The function bumps are located at positions corresponding to the circuit electrodes. The semiconductor chip also has dummy bumps formed on the lower surface thereof for distributing loads applied to the semiconductor chip.
If electrode pads for those dummy bumps are provided, the semiconductor chip may be increased in size. In order to avoid such a drawback, the dummy bumps are formed on a passivation film (insulator film), which is formed on the semiconductor chip.
JP-A 2000-243785 (Patent Literature 2) discloses a method of manufacturing a semiconductor chip that includes flattening a surface protective film, then forming openings in the surface protective film at locations at which function bumps are to be formed, and forming function bumps in the openings and dummy bumps on the protective film, respectively.